stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue Welcome in the multilingual village pump! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan Gefeliciteerd Gefeliciteerd! Aleichem 24 mrt 2007 17:45 (UTC) :Dankje wel SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 17:53 (UTC) Succes met het opbouwen! Flyingbird 24 mrt 2007 19:02 (UTC) :Dank je SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:09 (UTC) Prachtig! Ik hoop snel meer te zien, dit is nu een Wiki-project waarvoor ik me 110% wil geven. Geleyns 28 apr 2007 18:12 (UTC) Immigratiewijk -> kunstwijk o.i.d.? Om de integratie van nieuwe wikistedelingen te bevorderen, en ghettovorming tegen te gaan, lijkt het me handig om geen immigratiewijk te hebben, maar immigranten verspreid over de stad te laten wonen. I.p.v. de immigratiewijk zou bijv. een kunst- of een kunst-en-cultuurwijk kunnen worden aangelegd? Flyingbird 26 mrt 2007 12:08 (CEST) :Misschien wel. 26 mrt 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Wel, eerlijk gezegd vind ik wat Flyingbird zegt geen onzin. Een kunstwijk wil ik ook wel. :p 26 mrt 2007 18:09 (UTC) :::Heb het veranderd 26 mrt 2007 18:45 (UTC) huh? What the heck! 2 dagen in gebruik en mijn gebruikersnaam is al bezet?! (Gebruiker:Al). Bucurestean 26 mrt 2007 17:46 (UTC) :Welkom Al. 't Is raar, de naam Al is anders wel niet te zien in de gebruikerslijst... 26 mrt 2007 18:07 (UTC) Soit. ::Dat komt omdat je gebruikersnaam geldig is over alle wikia's. Die gebruikers tellen niet mee in de gebruikerslijst. 26 mrt 2007 18:39 (UTC) Forum Zeg Robin, ik vind de naamruimte Forum: geen slecht idee, maar waarvoor dienen de overlegpagina's dan nog? 26 mrt 2007 18:12 (UTC) :Forum is algemeen overleg, OP's enkel per artikel/gebruiker. En deze naamruimte is standaard in Wikia, zoals Portaal standaard is op Wikipedia. 26 mrt 2007 18:41 (UTC) ::Oke, voor mij is 't goed. 27 mrt 2007 13:30 (UTC) :::Ok dan :-). Maar wil je eens kijken op meta voor de naamruimten want ik weet niet goed op welke pagina je naamruimtes moet wijzigen. 27 mrt 2007 13:41 (UTC) ::::Wat wil je juist dat ik doe? Want ik snap er zelf maar de helft van hoor. 27 mrt 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::::Tja, ik weet gewoon niet op welke pagina (staat op puntje twee). Misschien eens vragen in de WP-kroeg? 27 mrt 2007 13:53 (UTC) ::::::Ja, dat is een idee. Moet je weten, op dat vlak ben ik een totale leek. 27 mrt 2007 13:55 (UTC) :::::::Ik ook wel, maar ik probeer veel uit :-) 27 mrt 2007 14:03 (UTC) :::::::: Da's ook een techniek ja. 27 mrt 2007 14:04 (UTC) Linken naar de Nederlandstalige wikipedia Natuurlijk willen wij vaak linken naar de Nederlandstalige wikipedia. Ik heb een experimenteel sjabloon gemaakt, dat zo heet: . Het kan zo gebruikt worden: resultaat: . Is dit handig, of is er al een makkelijke manier om naar de Nederlandstalige wiki te linken? Flyingbird 17 apr 2007 22:36 (CEST) Nog wat voorbeelden: P.S. SPQRobin heeft het sjabloon zo te zien vereenvoudigd. :Ja, ik heb het wat veranderd. Als je het niet goed vindt, verander maar hoor! 18 apr 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::Nee, het is juist leuk dat het verbeterd is en dus nuttig gebruikt kan worden! Flyingbird|35px| 18 apr 2007 19:46 (CEST) :::Ok. Dank je, 18 apr 2007 18:31 (UTC) (Ik dacht het wel dat je op een keer je vogeltje ging uploaden ) Commons Een voor de hand liggende vraag: Is het ook mogelijk, ervoor te zorgen dat afbeeldingen van Commons standaard gebruikt kunnen worden als waren ze afbeeldingen die zich in deze wiki bevinden, zoals dat bijv. op de Nederlandstalige wikipedia gebeurt? Dat scheelt heel veel overbodige uploads, in de loop van de tijd! Flyingbird|35px| 22 apr 2007 20:21 (CEST) :Helaas niet :-( 22 apr 2007 18:49 (UTC) ::Er is wel een oplossing: plaats gewoon de url (zonder haakjes of andere dingen) van de afbeeling (let op: van alleen de afbeelding, niet van de pagina) Er is wel een probleem: je kan de grootte enzo niet bepalen :-(. ::Voorbeeld: Afbeelding:Wiki.png heeft hetzelfde effect als http://images.wikia.com/stad/images/b/bc/Wiki.png. Zie maar; Afbeelding:Wiki.png http://images.wikia.com/stad/images/b/bc/Wiki.png ::Dus je kan dat zo met alle afbeeldingen (commons,...) doen! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::Aha, dank je. Ik zit momenteel toevallig met een niet-grafische browser te browsen, maar als ik weer achter een grafische browser zit, zal ik eens zien of het handig genoeg werkt. Flyingbird |35px| 28 apr 2007 21:43 (CEST) Tof, dat wist ik nog niet. Kan wel handig zijn he. 28 apr 2007 20:07 (UTC) :Inderdaad, nu kunnen we in principe alle afbeeldingen van commons gebruiken. SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 21:27 (UTC) Even hulp gevraagd Kan iemand ff helpen? Ik ben op Wikistad:Gebruikersboxen bezig, en ik zou graag hebben dat die kopjes niet tegen de gebruikersboxen aan komen te staan. Ik denk dat dat iets is met ofzo, maar het lukt me niet. 29 apr 2007 16:32 (UTC) :Ik heb het (tijdelijk) opgelost met extra spaties. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:37 (UTC) : je moet plaatsen 29 apr 2007 18:38 (UTC) Wikistad op NL Wikipedia Hee, nu Wikistad eindelijk een feit is als losse Wiki, mag hij ook op de NL Wikipedia een eigen artikel krijgen, net zoals Wikicommons dat bijvoorbeeld heeft he. Het is toch weer een stukje publiciteit ;) Celloman 5 mei 2007 16:55 (UTC) :Je kunt een poging wagen. Ga ervoor ;-) 5 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::Als het niet genomineerd wordt ter verwijdeing... :-( Ik heb al zo'n vermoeden dat Waerth het gaat nomineren :p) 5 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) :Nou, ik zou het gewoon eens proberen. Op EN Wiki hebben ze ook een artikel over Wikicity. Of denken jullie dat Waerth het er bij mij minder snel vanaf zou halen ofzo :D Celloman 6 mei 2007 09:04 (UTC) ::Met Waerth weet je nooit het. Maar je kan het proberen, doe het dan wel zo objectief en neutraal mogelijk he. 6 mei 2007 12:03 (UTC) :::Is Wikicity niet een redirect naar Wikia? Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 19:35 (UTC) ::::Wikicity is de oude naam van Wikia. Dus nee, op EN hebben ze geen artikel over ons :p 6 mei 2007 20:47 (UTC) Zee? Op de kaart van Wikistad zie je een water (voor de haven en 't strand natuurlijk..), is dat een zee, oceaan, rivier of een meer (dit lijkt me niet ;p)? En wat moet de naam ervan worden? Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Het Windmolenpark English Island is een Windmolenpark in '''de zee' voor het grote eiland waarop de hoofdstad Wikistad ligt. '' :Dus blijkbaar toch een zee. Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::Ik doe dat al lang, zo'n land maken en ik heb redelijk veel geschreven en getekend (=kaarten). Ik probeer zowat die dingen aan te houden voor als ik op Wikistad werk :p. Dus dat land ziet er zo ongeveer uit: Er is een groot eiland waarop Wikistad ligt en kleinere eilandjes (waaronder English Island) daarrond, en die eilandengroep ligt in een oceaan. Die oceaan weet ik niet de welke maar mijn land lag in de Golf van Biskaje, daar is plaats genoeg :-) 7 mei 2007 19:55 (UTC) :::Ja, ik zou de Atlantische Oceaan anders nemen. Het water waar Wikistad zelf aan grenst kan da mss de zee, of mss nog liever een rivier of inham zijn. 8 mei 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::::Maar is het eiland aan de overkant dan niet Groot-Brittannië, na een paar artikels erover gelezen te hebben, lijkt het wel zo te zijn. En hoe heet het eiland waar Wikistad op ligt? Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::::Ik zou de geografische ligging, enz. pas bespreken als we een stabiele regering hebben (d.w.z. na 1 juni 2007) 9 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben trouwens aan een abstract (maar duidelijk) plan bezig. 10 mei 2007 14:31 (UTC) :::::::Ahaaa.... Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) Ik ben net Wikistad binnen gezeild en zou graag willen aanleggen in de jachthaven. Kan dat? Tes 18 mei 2007 21:21 (UTC) Hotlist Ja, nu ook hier een hotlist, zie Wikistad:Hotlist. Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 20:28 (UTC) Libertas De geweldige kaart van Libertas: Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) thumb|500px :Prachtig. Dat eilandje in de rivier zou een prachtige gemeente worden. Of we kunnen er iets speciaal bouwen bv: Het Regeringsgebouw (andere naam, natuurlijk). Goed werk geleverd Alex 13 mei 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::Of we van dat eiland een beschermd eiland maken waar een monument staat, dat vroeger een uitkijkpost van de Romeinen was. 13 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :::Een momument... Dat we dan kunnen benutten (sterrenobservatiepost?) of een regeringsgebouwd (het parlementsgebouw)? 13 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) Nee, een monument lijkt me een leuk idee. Jullie dachten aan een soort van Liberty Island (Vrijheidsbeeld)? Maar het moet dan wel een origineel monument zijn he.. Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 16:39 (UTC) Romania Heb een Pagina Principala aangemaakt en een bericht geschreven in de kroeg, nu nog hopen dat er mensen zijn die de moeite nemen om een kijkje te nemen, en dat ik niet verrot gescholden wordt vanwege mijn slechte Roemeens ;P. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 14:47 (UTC) :Het zal wel moeilijk worden met al die anderstaligen (hoe gaan we dat doen met de verkiezingen?), ik vind dat we één hoofdtaal moeten hebben, Engels lijkt hier het geschikste voor. Of we moeten Roemeense gemeenten aanmaken zodat ze bij elkaar zitten en Nederlandse en de burgemeesters ervan moeten beide Engels kunnen. Zo kan de communicatie vlot(ter) verlopen. 16 mei 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::Onze hoofdtaal is en blijft het Nederlands, maar voor internationaal overleg kan idd het best het Engels dienen. 16 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC) :::Miss kunnen (enkel als het succes heeft) op lange termijn overschakelen naar Engels. 16 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::Eerlijk gezegd, liever niet. 16 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::::Ok dan 16 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) ::::::Dan moeten we gewoon alle Engelsen en Roemenen bij elkaar zetten in één dorp per taalcategorie. En voor in de regering te komen moet je op zijn minst Engels én Nederlands praten (vertegenwoordiger: Engels en moedertaal bv. Vertegenwoordiger van de Fransen: Engels en Frans)). 17 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::::Ja, daar kunnen we mss volgend jaar opletten he 17 mei 2007 19:58 (UTC) ::::::::Als, we dan nog in de regering zitten... De bevolking stijgt en stijgt. 17 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) :::::::::Als je wil zien hoe snel de bevolking stijgt: hier zie je op de eerste vier tabellen dat we goed bezig zijn :-) 17 mei 2007 21:53 (UTC) ::::::::::We zijn dus 'very active' zoals er staat ;D 18 mei 2007 07:32 (UTC) Reclame maken Goed, nu hebben we 17 plaatsen, waarvan maar twee succesvolle. We moeten reclame maken en ervoor zorgen dat Nederlandstaligen hier naartoe komen,.. ,maak reclame op je gebruikerspagina op WP, verstuur uitnodigingen naar OP's, vooral naar die van de Wikistedelingen op Wikipedia (Robin's voorstelpagina) die hier niet op zijn komen dagen, bedenk zelf ook wat, zou ik zeggen, een goede manier om reclame te maken. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 07:17 (UTC) :Misschien een aparte pagina (Wikistad:Reclame maken) en een bericht aanmaken? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 07:17 (UTC) ::Heb geprobeerd om een paar inwoners op WP wakker te schudden. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 07:49 (UTC) Huis kopen Er staat niks in de inleiding of hulp hoe je hier kan wonen. Dit lijkt me vrij fundamenteel: ik heb het ook moeten uitzoeken: *Huizen zijn gratis *Zoek een willekeurige uit die jou bevalt. *Voel je vrij en ga je gang en zet jouw nick op een stukje grond. Iets dergelijks zou vrij prominent naar voren moeten komen, zodat de stad ook een beetje gevuld wordt. Groeten londenp 19 mei 2007 12:24 (UTC) :Ik zal Wikistad:Wikistad wat uitbreiden met zo'n informatie 19 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Lijst met inwoners Ik ben eigenlijk nog op zoek naar een lijst van inwoners en waar ze wonen. londenp 19 mei 2007 12:26 (UTC) :Doe maar nuweg, want er is een rijksregister, die kan men uitbreiden met de wijken (echter het register is beveiligd dus ik kan het niet zelf wijzigen). londenp 19 mei 2007 12:47 (UTC) ::Het rijksregister is voor burgers en niet voor inwoners. 19 mei 2007 13:24 (UTC) :::Ik vind die lijst van inwoners wel goed. 19 mei 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::::Ik ook, maar ksta der nog nie op :( (wie gaat het eigenlijk allemaal bijhouden, verhuizingen, nieuwe inwoners, etc?). Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::::Ik zou zeggen: ieder voor zichzelf, dat is het makkelijkste. 19 mei 2007 14:34 (UTC) Maple Hills Citizens! Everyone is invited to come to Maple Hills! Our new old community is a lovely and silent place where you can live with friends and family. Check it out! Shop owners! Why don't you start your shop, restaurant or company in Maple Hills? It's a great place to start your business and to become the number one in Maple Hills! : 19 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC) Uiterlijk Ik verveelde me, ik heb iets uitgeprobeerd en het is gelukt: De advertenties rechts staan nu links onder de sidebar/zoeken/hulpmiddelen, dus is er rechts meer plaats (en links heb je er geen last van). Naast dat verschil is de achtergrond een boek, zoals op wikipedia. Als sommigen dit ook willen moet je het volgende doen: # Kopieër de brontekst van dit script naar . # Ga naar > vormgeving > vink "MySkin" aan # Opslaan # En dan je cache legen: #* Mozilla/Safari/Konqueror: CTRL-SHIFT-R #* Internet Exporer: CTRL-F5 #* Opera: F5 #* Safari: CMD-R #* Konqueror: F5 Het is nog niet helemaal zoals op Wikipedia, maar als er sommigen zijn die dit script gebruiken, hou ik jullie op de hoogte van nieuwe versies die beter op Wikipedia NL lijken. Ik doop hem om tot "Versie 1.0 - begin" :p 19 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) :Een nadeel: op elke wikia dat je komt, zou je dat moeten installeren, anders zie je een ander uiterlijk. 19 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ik ga geen nieuwe versie installeren. Ik behoud mijn ouwe trouwe "begin-uiterlijk" 19 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) :::Goh ja ik ook 19 mei 2007 16:07 (UTC) ::::Zeg Robin, even off-topic. Ik vind dat we een nieuw wetsvoorstel moeten voorleggen. Er moet op zijn minst één vrouw in de regering zetelen. Anders lijken we vrouwonvriendelijk. Mss Sylvia Maes hierover eens aanspreken? 19 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :::::Er waren geen vrouwen kandidaat, dusja. Wrm wordt ze geen onafhankelijk controleur? 19 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::::::Afgeschaft. 19 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar er is nog maar één vrouw. Terug naar het onderwerp: niemand wilt dat gebruiken? Snik, snik... ;p 19 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) :::::Nee, sorry. Terug even off-topic (ja, ik heb weer een ideetje...). Kunnen we geen Beveiliging op poten zetten in het Marmeren Huis, met een niet-regeringslid als Hoofd-Beveiliging en enkele manschappen als bodyguards. Gewoon voor de show natuurlijk. 19 mei 2007 16:25 (UTC) ::::Sorry dat ik on-topic blijf :p en sorry voor er blijven over bezig te zijn, maar waarom, als ik dat mag vragen? 19 mei 2007 18:23 (UTC) :::::Wrm ik blijf bij de ouwe versie? 19 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::::::Ja 19 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) Gebouwen Wikistad Ik merk dat we toch een aantal belangrijke gebouwen in Wikistad missen, ik zet ze ff op n rij: *Ziekenhuis *Centraal Station??? Tussen de Luchthaven en Wikistad in is er veel space (is eigenlijk al een belangrijk knooppunt) maar deez blijft voor Martijn. *Bibliotheek *Musea Hier zijn er al enkele. 19 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) *Dierentuin (mwa ok, is toch niet zo belangrijk, maar ben ff aan t brainstormen) *Zwembad (idem) *Ambassades *Basis- en Middelbare Scholen (ja, dat had je niet gedacht he ;p) *Hotels nabij het strand, toerisme moet groeien *Militaire basis (a)(laat die maar zitten) *Supermarkten (ja,...daar zorg ik wel voor!) *Tankstations (hmmm) *(Nacht)clubs *Golfclub *tennisvereniging *kledingzaakjes *Een herenclub (ik zal er mij mee bezighouden) *kapsalons *The Quantas Dealer * *... Helpen jullie mee (lijst uitbreiden en ervoor zorgen dat ze van de lijst geschrapt kunnen worden). Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) :De ambassades zou ik nog even in de koelkast zetten. P.S. Ik wil ambassadeur van het V.K. zijn :-) 19 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::(na bwc)Ziekenhuis hebben we al op Koninklijk Hospitaal Vicistad. Ik heb een redirect gemaakt. 19 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) :::Msgien weet Sidesbirds nog wat leuke namen voor een aantal zaakjes.. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 18:51 (UTC)